Hugs And Knives
by TraciWh0Rors
Summary: I was reborn. The strangest thing, really. I could've just saved all my favorite characters and lock them somewhere to stay safe, but then I made friends with a future missing nin and Yondaime Mizukage. Help.
1. chapter 1

I don't like to think about my childhood very much. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

My mother died a year after my birth and all I could remember about her were her pink eyes and strawberry scent. My father was, and probably still is, a hopeless alcoholic.

He told me that the world was a bad place. He told me people were evil, they couldn't be trusted. I was to love myself and no one else. Perhaps that was the only reason that I cared for my father; he didn't force me to do anything. Not to believe him, not to obey him, not to love him. For that, I was glad.

For the most part, I ignored him. I understood what he was telling me. You really could trust no one but yourself.

And yet, in this world full of ninja, even you could betray yourself. It was a fairly disturbing concept.

I mostly hung around the orphanage. The matrons didn't care and the children couldn't tell whether or not I was one of their own. It was noisy, crowded, dirty and downright awful, but I stayed because there was nobody to take care of me.

I retained my memories from my past life. Yes. I could clean up after myself. Yes. I could still cook a mean beef stew. Yes.

But I didn't want to.

In my past life, I'd forced myself to be mature because the environment wasn't always favourable. I'd been childish into my adult years. Yes. I always looked happy. Yes. Yet, I wanted to feel and act like a child.

That wasn't wrong.

Right?

I knew I couldn't be childish forever. There were things I had to do, people I had to save, kill or simply befriend, places I had to go to. I had work to do.

There was a certain thrill I had when I started chakra training. It was excitement, mixed with foreboding, and a fear of failure being the cherry on top. I didn't have large reserves, so naturally I couldn't do much. But I did try.

I don't know how to describe the feeling of chakra. It was warm, I guess, like the small hum of the air conditioner. It was always there, like a second skin. If I concentrated enough, I could feel dozens of needles poking endlessly inside me, painful yet soothing in a way. Sometimes I liked it, and sometimes I didn't.

By the time I turned 4, my father stopped coming home. While I was worried, I was also slightly unconcerned. He didn't do much for me anyway. Besides, there was no way of finding him with how small I was.

Nobody took my home away. Nobody was bothered about a little girl living all by herself. Nobody cared enough. People had other things to worry about, like getting food in their stomachs, finding a place to lay their head and staying alive till the next day.

This was Kirigakure, for Kami's sake, not a fücking playground.

At this point though, I mostly lived at the orphanage. I ate, took my baths and played there. As far as everyone could see, I was a bright and happy child. I knew the names of everyone there, and they knew mine. I loved the feeling I got when I walked in and lit up the room. I loved attention. I craved it.

When it was time to train though, I went home. I had no intention of joining the ninja academy and being slaughtered by Zabuza Momochi.

I had to basics of chakra down. I could do only the bunshin but I couldn't walk up walls or trees because it took too much chakra that I didn't have, and I was easily distracted.

When I turned 5, I made my first real friend. He was new to the orphanage. His parents had been killed by rogue ninja, he said. I didn't believe his story, I felt there was something more, but it was quite believable considering that this was Kiri. I made no comment on it.

And besides, there wasn't really much known about him back when I used to surf the net like nobody's business.

He was a year older than I was, and would be starting the academy in two months; September. He had short messy grey hair, cute pupil-less pink eyes, a love for the color green and a smile that turned my knees into jelly.

I'd always had a crush on him, since I started watching the anime 'Naruto'. I read every fanfiction where he was represented well. I had billions of wallpapers on my phone, of him alone.

OK, maybe I was a tad bit obsessed.

His name was Yagura, and I liked his eyes because they reminded me of my late mother.


	2. 2

Today, I decided to try my luck. I walked up the side of the orphanage and then hung upside down like a bat under the roof.

"You can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer till our eyes meet-"

I was singing quietly. I missed my phone. I missed Ed Sheeran. Oh Lord, I missed my old life.

"What are you doing?"

I startled and my eyes flew open. Some how, I lost my concentration and started falling. I didn't scream, just clamped my mouth shut and hoped I wouldn't die.

And then I landed on someone. He grunted in pain. I opened my eyes, noticing that I was on his chest.

My cheeks warmed, but I didn't blush. I'd always seemed incapable of blushing.

"Are you OK?" I asked the prone figure as I scooted off him. He opened one eye and seemed to glare at me.

"Gosh, you are heavy," he wheezed.

I didn't take offense. I ate as much and as often as I could, so it wasn't surprising that he mentioned I was heavy.

"I'm so sorry! You really startled me," I said, plastering a grin on. It was mechanical now. I didn't even have to think about it. No one could tell my smiles were fake.

"Stop that," his voice found it's way into my ears.

I blinked at him. He couldn't have...

Could he?

"Stop what?" I asked him, smile still in place.

He leaned over and flicked my nose. I yelped in surprise.

"Stop faking. I understand if you're offended, don't force a smile," he said to me.

My jaw went slack. I hadn't even known him for up to 30 minutes and he could see through me. Like,

What

The

Fück?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied sweetly.

The boy gave me a look, but didn't push. He started to sit up, groaning a bit.

"I'm Shiori. What's your name?" I chirped.

The boy raised an eyebrow and seemed to look me up and down.

"My name is Yagura."

I stared at him for a while, trying to comprehend what he'd said to me. Yagura? As in the Mizukage and Jinchūriki of the three tailed demon turtle, Isobu? As in the man who'd made Kirigakure into the bloody mist?

As in my my sort-of crush?

The gears in my head were turning now. Maybe I could befriend him, make him an ally. Maybe he could help in my plans. Maybe I could make a friend who mattered to me, as much as my sister did in my past life.

This was perfect.

I grinned and extended my hand for a handshake. Yagura shook it, glancing at me suspiciously.

"I think we'll be great friends," I was still grinning like a maniac.

"Oh?" Yagura looked skeptical "Why do you think that?"

"Because you have pretty pink eyes!" I said.

He seemed to give me a look of pure disgust. "Then we won't be friends."

I was stunned. "Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because I hate pink," he rolled his eyes.

Well. Wasn't that something.

Yagura wasn't really shown in the anime or manga. His age is unknown, his family is unknown and even his character is mostly unknown. While that pretty much gives me free reign over his character, it's still difficult to work on. I hope you understand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was roughly a month later that I began to analyze the circumstances surrounding Yagura. Not really analyze, more of properly understand.

I noticed that people parted like the Red Sea whenever Yagura and I walked by. I noticed that people gossiped behind his back. I noticed that he didn't like going outside of the orphanage. I noticed how he clenched his fists whenever an adult so much as glanced at us.

I had a hunch, but I couldn't be sure. So one day, while Yagura and I were at the back of the orphanage, laying peacefully on the grass, I broached the topic.

"Yagura?" I called, not looking away from the stars. I had insomnia and I think he did too, so we were almost always out at night.

Yagura hummed in response. I'd noticed that he didn't like to talk much.

"Why..." I paused, looking for the right words, and swallowed the small lump in my throat "Why do the villagers avoid you?"

I regretted it the moment the question left my mouth. I looked over at him and he was perfectly still, skin pale, fists clenched and lips in a thin line. His eyes were wide, perhaps in shock or fear.

I sat up. "I'm...l'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to pry," I apologized quickly.

He said nothing. It scared me how he looked so vulnerable.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi," he bit out.

Slowly, Yagura sat up, making sure not to look at me.

I'd suspected that. It wasn't that much of a surprise. What did surprise me was the venom that laced his words.

I couldn't say I understood him, but I could... I could relate to being discriminated against, being ignored, being hated. I'd been black in my previous life after all.

"So?" I asked softly.

Yagura turned around so fast that I thought he would have a whiplash.

"What do you mean 'So'?" He sneered at me. I flinched. "You think this is a joke, huh? You think it's something you can brush off and smile about? You think it's easy?"

I flinched at every question. I didn't mean to offend him. I only wanted to help him, make him open up to me. I wanted him to trust me enough to tell me.

I realized then that I was rushing him. He hadn't had friends before. He wasn't used to any of this. I was forcing him to communicate, to be more open.

I still saw him as Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage. I still saw him as the powerful and intelligent shinobi he was in the manga.

I still saw him as a character from Naruto.

It hadn't caught up to me that Yagura was a real person. That bijuu were real. That these characters I planned to meet, were not just 2D constructs. That these people felt, they had emotions too.

Something like bile churned in my gut and I clamped my hand over my mouth in a bid to stop it from spilling out.

How could I have been so inhumane?

"-ori?"

So selfish?

"Shiori?"

How could I have become the very thing I hated?

"Shiori?!"

How could I-

"Shiori wake up!"

My eyes flew open and I found a very distraught Yagura in front of me. I sniffed, realizing that I had a running nose a had probably been crying.

He placed his hands on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, sounding breathless and afraid.

I pushed him away, probably too hard as he landed on his back, and threw up. I could still feel myself crying. My throat was burning and my eyes were hurting. I was certain that I'd emptied my stomach but I kept retching anyways, hiccuping and sobbing and on my hands and knees.

I tried to recall the last time I'd cried like this, and what had caused it. My chest constricted painfully as I remembered it.

I wasn't crying because of my complete and utter self-loathing. I wasn't crying because I had been a terrible friend.

I was crying because of how Yagura had yelled at me. I was crying because it sounded so much like her. It made me feel just how she made me feel; like an abomination.

I was crying because Yagura sounded so much like my first mother in those few seconds.

I sobbed even harder and didn't notice Yagura awkwardly hug me close to him, whispering that it was going to be okay.

But was it? Was it really? I had barely been in this life for five years, and I was already failing. How then did I hope to accomplish the goals I had? Maybe I should have stayed dead. It would certainly have been easier.

Let me thank justanidiot123 for being the first reviewer and everyone who's followed and favorited either me or this story. It really means a lot.


	4. 4

What I was doing was wrong. So very wrong. I knew it, I accepted it, but I wasn't ready to do anything about it.

Ever since that day, two weeks and four days ago to be exact, I'd avoided Yagura like the plague. It was wrong. I should have apologized to him.

But I was only human.

Tell me, is it not normal for you to ignore a person you have offended? To make a show of avoiding them?

Because we have our pride. No matter how humble we are, we still hesitate to apologize for our wrongs.

Besides, it wasn't like I had no intention of apologizing. I did. I just wasn't ready.

He was out today. He went to the academy.

Yagura started two weeks ago. He left at seven in the morning and came back at three in the afternoon.

I was waiting for him behind the orphanage, because he always went there when he got back. I played with my brown hair absently as I sang.

"I won't lie to you

I know she's just not right for you

And you can tell me if I'm off

But I see it on your face when you say that she's-"

"There you go singing in a strange language again," I heard Yagura interrupt me. He lay on the grass, close enough that I could see him clearly out of the corner of my eye, but far enough that I would have to stretch to reach him.

I could read his body language. He was still upset with me. I didn't blame him at all.

"Ohayo," I said quietly.

"It's afternoon, stupid," he retorted.

"Aa, so it is," I said with a small smile.

We shared a short laugh, before it was silent again. I didn't like these kinds of silences. They made me nervous.

"Yagura," I blurted without thinking.

"Yes, Shiori?"

"I'm sorry."

He didn't answer. The silence was there again. I tapped my index finger and thumb together anxiously, waiting for some kind of response.

I didn't get one.

"Yagura?" I tried again.

"Shiori?" came the response.

"I'm sorry."

Still no answer.

"Yagura."

"Hm?"

"I'm so-"

"I heard you the first time," he snapped, sounding irritated.

I pursed my lips.

Yagura sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm still upset with you."

I sat up, shoulders hunched and eyes downcast.

"I know," I said.

"But I shouldn't have snapped at you, so I'm sorry too."

My eyes widened and I stared at him incredulously.

"You shouldn't be apologizing! I was wrong. I shouldn't have expected you to brush it off and smile the way I do..." I trailed off at the end.

Yagura sat up and turned to face me.

"I scared you, Shiori. I made you cry. That was...that just wasn't right. I want to become a shinobi to prove that...that... shinobi aren't just mindless killers. And yet...yet... I made you cry!" He paused, probably to keep his cool. "I made a girl cry, Shiori. I scared you. And I'm sorry."

He kept his eyes down and was gripping the fabric of his pants as his knuckles whitened.

I crawled over to him and lifted his chin. "I'm sorry, you're sorry, we're both sorry," I started softly, "so let's hug and make up, yeah?"

He looked at me for a minute, those beautiful pink eyes misting over, before engulfing me in a hug. I hugged him back, needing it just as much as he did.

"So are we still friends? You hating pink and all..." I trailed off. Yagura blinked and slowly let go of me.

"Only if you promise not to fake smiles when you're with me," he said and showed me his pinky finger.

I pondered on it. I understood that he didn't want a friend that wasn't honest with him. Still...

I nodded and curled my pinky finger around his. "Promise," I said with a small smile.

It would be easier said than done.

A/N

Again, Yagura is very... unknown. Besides, he's a child. Children are emotional, even though both of them are mature for their ages.

I really appreciate all the encouragement this story has recieved. Thanks a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

So Yagura and I made up. The simple thought brought a genuine smile to my face. I'd made a friend, a good one too.

It was surreal sometimes, that me, the prodigious black girl who never stopped smiling, was now in the whimsical world of Naruto and already plotting to change the entire storyline.

Make no mistake, I wasn't changing the storyline to be a hero. Far from it actually.

I just wanted my favorite characters to stay alive. I wanted the Akatsuki not be a threat, I wanted Zabuza and Haku alive, I wanted the jinchuuriki to have freedom and I wanted to create my own village. There was something I was looking for that all the existing nations and villages didn't have.

I settled into a routine soon after we made up. I followed Yagura to the academy in the morning, stayed at the reception (because, as I said before, nobody cared), made lots of friends with my sunny personality (most of whom I couldn't remember their names), ate with Yagura at lunch and went home with him.

The two of us were practically inseparable at this point, so we'd started living together in my house. It was something friendly, something I'd do for anyone.

Not because I liked his scent and I secretly played with his hair when he was asleep.

Of course not. What do you take me for anyway?

It was on one of these horribly monotonous days that I met someone. Someone who, for lack of a better term, freaked me the fück out. He wasn't terrifying, I assure you, but his behavior was highly unexpected and unbefitting of the name he would come to earn in the future.

That is, if I didn't completely destroy the storyline.

There I sat, precisely thirty minutes after Yagura had gone to class, reading The Tale Of The Gutsy Ninja. It was a present he got for me on my seventh birthday a few months ago. The main character, Naruto, was relatable in a way, because I simply refused to give up on anything.

"Hey, is that guy your boyfriend or something?"

I startled and turned sharply to face the speaker.

He had short, messy black hair and steel grey eyes. His skin was so pale that he made Yagura look like a tomato (and that boy was pale in a way I couldn't comprehend). He was tall, a few heads taller than me, I assumed. He had a thin build and through his black shirt I was sure I could see some ribs.

"Well is he?" the boy repeated.

Sitting at the other side of the bench, eyes wide and curious, he looked very childish.

"Yagura-kun is not my boyfriend," I said and smiled reflexively.

The boy didn't seem to believe me. "Well it sure looks like he is, with you walking with him to school, eatin' lunch with him and then going home with him," he stated.

I made a point to ignore his statement. "I'm Shiori, and I'm seven. Who're you?"

He stared at me, lifting an eyebrow. "What happened to your last name?"

I was beginning to get slightly irritated, but I restrained myself from losing my cool. He was only curious.

"My name is Shiori Fuji. What's yours?" I said, smile still in place.

He seemed to puff up his chest in pride.

"I'm Zabuza Momochi and I'm gonna be the next Mizukage!" he proclaimed.

I blinked. He grinned, showing a mouthful of shark-like teeth.

"Zabuza Momochi?" I repeated hollowly. I'm quite sure my face was ashen.

Either he didn't notice it, or he wasn't bothered by it. "Uh-huh, and I'm gonna be the next Mizukage!" Zabuza was still grinning brightly.

I stared at him for a whole minute, before grinning from ear to ear just as he was.

"Cool. Let's be friends," I said and extended my hand for a handshake. He took it without hesitation.

Well, I was certainly on my way to saving many of my favorite characters, although I had to keep in mind that they were real people and not just 2D constructs.

The second Yagura got out of class, he made his way to the large tree in front of the academy. We'd met at his lunch hour and he'd noticed my unusual giddiness. I couldn't find Zabuza then, so I told Yagura to just meet me at the tree and meet my new friend after he was dismissed.

"Yagura!" I practically squealed, throwing myself at him. We landed on the grass, him breaking my fall.

"One, you're still heavy. Get off," he groaned and pushed me off him. He sat up, grumbling about having a headache. "And two, where's your friend?"

"Right here!"

Yagura's lips pulled into a frown as Zabuza made a show of flipping down the branches and making a general ruckus as he came toward us.

I was bursting with excitement. He was just so exhilarating! He made me want to play and run and dance in the rain. Don't get me wrong, I adored Yagura, but everyone needs that one friend who can always brighten your day.

"Does he have to be so loud?" I heard Yagura whisper to me just as Zabuza finally got down from the tree.

"Yup!" I chirped. Yagura stared at me critically.

"Did he give you a drug? Because I've never seen you this hyper before."

"Nope. No drugs," I said, practically glowing. Zabuza barreled over to us.

"Hey, hey, Shiori! What're you and your boyfriend whispering about?" he asked as he plopped onto the grass in front of us.

"What." Yagura breathed, aghast. He was suddenly white as a sheet and his complexion could now rival Zabuza's.

A small part of me felt hurt. What was wrong with me? Was I bad girlfriend material? I pushed it aside. After all, we were children. Relationships would never work at this age.

"Well yeah, you guys act like those couples I've seen around the village," Zabuza said with a shrug.

Yagura didn't speak, looking between me and Zabuza with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yagura was asking if you were usually loud," I supplied to the black haired boy. "And for the last time, Yagura is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Shi," Zabuza shrugged again. I beamed at the nickname.

"I'm Zabuza Momochi and I'm gonna be the next Mizukage!" He introduced himself to Yagura.

"I'm Yagura," the grey haired boy said slowly, "and we're leaving."

Before I had the chance to ask what he meant, he grabbed my wrist and took off with me dangling in the wind.

By the time we got home, Yagura was out of breath and I was livid.

"Shiori-" he started once we were in the living room.

"Shut up," I hissed and stomped to the bathroom, fully intending to have a very long shower.

My longest chapter yet. I had fun with this chapter. Maybe too much fun, because I was giggling like crazy whenever I thought about a young Zabuza, and making my friends give me weird looks.

The Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja... well... I wanted to try my luck. All I know about the book is that the main character's name is Naruto. Should I do more relating to it?


	6. 6

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, I was exhausted, half asleep and wrapped loose pink towel.

Yagura bolted out of our room. "I can explain," he breathed.

"Sure. OK," I yawned.

I pushed past him and went into the room. Sorting through my drawers, I settled for a baggy purple T-shirt and pink shorts.

He came in just as I flopped onto the bed.

"Shiori, are you still mad?" Yagura asked. I could hear the hesitance in his voice. The bed dipped just by my feet.

"Tired, not mad," I told him.

"Zabuza is a sadist," he said after a while.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response. I lifted my head and propped it up on my elbow to stare at him properly.

"Everytime he spars, he breaks someone's bones. He says he likes the sound they make," Yagura supplied.

"We weren't sparring, Yagura, so I was safe," I yawned again.

"He's the one who dislocated my shoulders last week," he continued," Zabuza could hurt anyone. Yesterday, he brought a bruised, battered and half-dead cat to class. He was the one that mauled it, because he felt like it."

I digested this information with various emotions. I was livid that my new friend had been the one to make Yagura look dead on his feet last week. I was slightly concerned for the cat, even though I don't really like animals. I was afraid of what Zabuza was capable of.

I was sad that Zabuza wasn't as cute as I wanted him to be, but obviously we can't always get what we want.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," I resolved.

"Why're you so stubborn?" He hissed. "I'm trying to say you should stay away from that demon! You're my only friend, Shiori, I don't want to lose you to him, especially since I can't even beat him in a spar yet."

I pouted. "I know, and I love you for that, but Zabuza's my friend too."

By now, Yagura was already used to me randomly saying that I loved anything and anyone. He didn't react this time.

"Shiori...," He started, eyes downcast.

I changed positions so I was close to the wall and his back was right in front of me.

"C'mon, Yagura, let's nap. We can talk serious stuff later," I said.

The grey haired boy sighed and took off his black T-shirt, leaving himself in only his green pants. He lay down next to me and we both stared up at the rotting white ceiling .

"You're something else," Yagura's voice made its way into my ears.

"I know," I sighed.

I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

Embarrassingly short chapter. I apologize for that.

I'm sure I'll forget to do this later, so here;

Naruto is not mine, it's Kishimoto's. I'm just borrowing it. I own only my OC(s).


	7. chapter 7

It took a whole lot of convincing for Yagura to let me go with him to the academy the next day, and a whole lot of pleading for him not to threaten Zabuza. Yagura gave me a kunai and told me that if he hurt me, I should scream, or just stab him in the eye. I agreed.

I lied.

I was just stubborn that way, refusing to give up on Zabuza. And even if he hurt me, I had to see from his perspective before taking action.

He was the stereotypical bad boy of the Narutoverse, hardly ever attending classes and beating up his sparring partners for shits and giggles.

The thing about stereotypes was that you either define them or let them define you. From what I knew, Zabuza just didn't care about his reputation.

So what did he care about?

"Zabuza," I greeted. I sat under the tree, braiding my hair a loosening it all over again.

He came over with a large smile. "Hey, Shi!"

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"How're you?" I asked, casually laying on the grass.

"Bone tired. I couldn't sleep," he told me.

"That's awful. Any idea why?" I was prodding for any clues to his sadistic nature.

"Yeah," Zabuza said, his smile slipping, "my brother still haunts my dreams."

I wasn't sure what to feel at that point, but I think the lump in my throat and sweaty palms had the right idea. I tried to push on.

"Awful," I repeated," Can you tell me about him?"

Zabuza seemed to stiffen as he slowly turned to face me.

"What do you want, Shiori?"

I was taken aback by his question, judging from the way my jaw went slack and I had no words. What did I want? Well what did he have?

"You want to take Aki away from me! Just like they took Asaru!" He started to scream. "I didn't mean to hurt Aki, it was the voices. I'm not a sadist, I'm not! Aki's all I have! They told me... told me that cats had nine lives... and I only wanted to find out if it was true! Nobody talks to me, nobody answers my questions. I checked out myself and I know I hurt her and I'm sorry, but please don't take her away!"

He was crying, hugging himself in the fetal position and I felt my heart clench. I was taking a guess that Aki was his cat, and Asaru was his brother. From what he'd said, he had 'voices in his head', and bad ones too.

At this point, I wasn't scared, just entirely hurt for Zabuza.

"Who took Asaru away?" I asked softly.

He sniffed. "I don't know. I just don't know. They picked ten 'lucky' orphans to follow someone for a learning experience."

For some reason, I felt like I knew where this was going, and that was not amusing at all.

"We didn't know anything about him. He came to the orphanage in the dead of the night and the matrons, dazed as they looked, went about looking for ten orphans he would take," he was trying very hard not to burst out crying," Asaru was the closest thing I had to a family and he was snatched away. He promised he'd be back, alive and well, but two years ago he started to haunt my dreams. 'I didn't stop him,' he said,' I let them take him to his death'. "

Well. That escalated quickly. I wasn't usually one to jump to conclusions, but I assumed that Orochimaru put a genjutsu on the matrons and instructed them to bring him strong test subjects.

I also assumed that they didn't take Yagura because he hadn't arrived at the orphanage yet, and didn't take me because I was just me. No Kekkai-Genkai, no pretty dojutsu, nothing.

For once, being average was a good thing.

The reason I must not have known Zabuza at the orphanage was probably because I was almost attached at the hip to Yagura and didn't bother with anyone else. How dumb was that?

"Well Zabuza, I do want two things from you," I said with a small smile.

He glared at me, but he was tired so it wasn't as effective as it could've been so I scooted over to him.

"I want your trust, and I want your friendship. And I promise you, that I will help you find your brother."

I was never one for inspirational speeches and whatnot, but I think I handled that quite well, judging from how he let me hug him. And I didn't make promises I couldn't keep.

"Thank you, Shiori," Zabuza said quietly.

'What can I say except you're welcome?'

I grinned. "You're welcome."

It was hard, so hard, not to start singing You're Welcome. In that moment, and it was a very random thought, I decided that I wanted a fishhook as a weapon.

Just like Maui.

I do believe this is a bit late. I apologize.

Asaru Hyoga is not my OC, he's this lady's baby:

@Ember-Kerr (Wattpad)

Thank you for letting me use him.

Sorry for the Moana reference, but I'm little obsessed.

I will now ask questions at the end of chapters, purely for fun, I assure you.

Q: What's your dream weapon?


End file.
